


on the last day of christmas (my true love gave to me)

by asideofourown



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Historical References, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown
Summary: “Oh, hey!” Crowley exclaimed, poking Aziraphale’s arm.  “I have something for you.  Christmas present, or whatever.”Aziraphale looked surprised.  “You... do?” he replied, sounding somewhere between flattered and suspicious.Crowley pulled out a sheathed sword, balancing it on the palms of his hands before offering it to Aziraphale.  Aziraphale eyed him for just a moment before taking it, carefully drawing the blade from its sheath just slightly.“Oh, my,” he murmured, testing the sword’s sharpness against the pad of his thumb.  “This is... quite something.” He looked up at Crowley through his eyelashes, smiling shyly.  “Thank you, Crowley,” he said sincerely, and then he bit his lip.  “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you, I’m sorry.”Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets and puffed his cheeks out, glaring up at the sky.  “No big deal.  I don’t care.”  He wrinkled his nose.  “Uh, consider it a bribe, if you like.”[Some of Crowley's gifts to Aziraphale through the years]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 399
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	on the last day of christmas (my true love gave to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).



> Hello! This was written for the [Good Omens Holiday Swap](https://goodomensholidayswap.tumblr.com/) for [lady-divine-writes!](https://lady-divine-writes.tumblr.com/) I know I didn't follow your prompt to the letter, but I really hope you enjoy anyway :D

**48 BCE**

Crawley found Aziraphale amid the revelry of Saturnalia, standing against the wall and quietly drinking a glass of wine.He grinned slightly and sidled up behind the angel, murmuring in his ear, “Wouldn’t have expected to find you here, angel.”

Aziraphale jumped and squeaked, turning in his heel.“Crawley!” he exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Crawley leaned charmingly against the wall and raised an eyebrow.“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Aziraphale asked, probably trying for indignant but coming off as delighted.

“This is my kind of scene, angel,” Crawley replied with a sharp smile, gesturing expansively out at the celebrating Romans.“Debauchery and sin right and left, I don’t even have to work to get in my temptations.But you, on the other hand...” He trailed off significantly.

Aziraphale took a small sip of his wine and pressed his lips together.“I’m doing blessings,” he replied.“Spreading a little... Saturnalia cheer.”

Crawley miracled up some wine for himself and took a sip.“Hm,” he said.

Aziraphale’s blush deepened just slightly.“The honey cake is also divine," he added, sounding a little embarrassed.

Crawley’s grin widened.“There we are.”Aziraphale shot him a look and pointedly looked away.A moment later, a tingle of celestial energy itched at the edges of Crawley’s psyche.“What was that, then?” Crawley asked.He shifted his lounge against the wall, letting his toga droop a little bit, but Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice.

“I blessed that young man’s goats with health for the next year," Aziraphale replied a little haughtily.

Crawley softened his smile.“Ah. Long term.”

“Quite.”They stood in silence for a long moment, and then Aziraphale asked, “What temptations have you been getting up to, then?”Crawley glanced at him, amused, and Aziraphale quickly added, “Only so I can thwart them!”

“Oh, Rome’s good for tempting,”Crawley said airily.“I’m setting up this great long one with Caesar, can’t say much, but I expect the next few years will be interesting.”

Aziraphale turned on him suddenly, his gaze fierce.“You didn’t have anything to do with the tragedy in Alexandria, did you?” he snapped, his voice hard.

Crawley’s eyes widened.“You mean the library burning down?” he said incredulously.Aziraphale nodded seriously, looking more upset than Crawley had seen in a while.

“No, of course not!” Crawley spluttered.“Gosh, angel, I— I wasn’t even in Alexandria when it happened!”

Aziraphale studied him suspiciously for one more moment and then his shoulders slumped.“I suppose it was just a tragedy of human devising, then,” he said, sounding almost _disappointed_.

Crawley said with irritated surprise, “Did you _want_ it to have been me?”

Aziraphale bit his lip, looking away.“No,” he said slowly.“Crawley, I... I didn’t want to think it was _you_.But to think it was Hell, wiling, well.”

Crawley huffed out a sigh.“Listen, do you want to come to my rooms?” he asked.Aziraphale shot him a scandalized look, flushing up to his ears, and Crawley rolled his eyes.“No, not like that.For a drink.And I... have something for you.”

Aziraphale looked like he was considering putting up a token resistance before he sighed. “Alright,” he replied.“I suppose I’ve done enough blessing for tonight.And if I’m with you, it means you can’t be out tempting...”

“Of course,” Crawley agreed.He vanished his cup of wine and beckoned Aziraphale away from the revelers.Aziraphale followed, snagging a honey cake before they headed off together into the streets.

Crawley’s rooms weren’t far from where the Saturnalia celebrations were raging, so it was only a quick walk back.Aziraphale made a dubious sound at Crawley’s neighborhood, but didn’t hesitate before following him inside.Crawley’s rooms were small, for a demon to whom money was no object, but large enough for a bed and space to store his alcohol and write his reports.

Aziraphale sat down in his chair and nibbled at his honey cake while Crawley poured him a cup of cider.He handed Aziraphale his cup before sitting on the edge of the bed.“You said you had something for me?” Aziraphale said tentatively, finishing his cake and wiping delicately at his mouth with a miracled napkin.There was a small speck of honey on his cheek, and Crawley pushed away the urge to kiss it off.

“Right,” he said, getting up and rummaging around in his storage chest.“Er, it’s in here somewhere.”

“I do hope it’s not something demonic,” Aziraphale said sternly behind him.

Crawley rolled his eyes just as his hand fell on the carefully wrapped scroll he had tucked away.“Ah!Here.”He pulled the scroll out and handed it to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale set down his cup of cider and took it, carefully undoing the wrappings.Crawley sat down nervously on the edge of the bed again as Aziraphale carefully opened the wrappings and stared down at the scroll, squinting to read the title scribbled on the outside.

“Oh,” he whispered, clearly recognizing the title.Crawley anxiously bit the inside of his cheek and fidgeted.“Oh, _Crawley_ ,” Aziraphale breathed, looking up with shining eyes.“This is from Alexandria, isn’t it?”He carefully ran his fingers over the scroll as if it were the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Crawley rushed to explain, going red and staring fixedly up at the ceiling.“I know a smuggler who was stealing stuff from the library, he had a bunch of stuff before it burned down,” he said.“And it’s very demonic, giving it to you!Depriving humanity of knowledge, practically, because once you have it you won’t give it away!”

Aziraphale beamed at him.“This is wonderful!” he exclaimed, carefully wrapping the scroll up again and clutching it to his chest.

Crawley clenched his jaw to clamp down on his giddy smile.“Yeah, well.Ngh.Sure.”

Aziraphale was gazing at him softly.“Thank you, Crawley,” he murmured.

Crawley swallowed.“Sure.Um.Don’t get used to it.I’m giving up a valuable bribe, you know.”

Aziraphale smiled gently.“I know.”

Crawley couldn’t bite back his smile any longer.“Well.Good.As long as you know.”

Aziraphale’s answering grin assured Crawley that Aziraphale very much _knew_. 

* * *

**0 BCE/CE**

Crawley hadn’t even _meant_ to be in Bethlehem.He had planned to be far, far away from whatever Heaven was planning— and it was clear Heaven was planning something, Aziraphale had been utterly _slammed_ with work recently. 

But then he had kind of accidentally gotten herded into the city with a crowd of people, and he had sensed Aziraphale’s aura still in the area, so he had just... decided to stay.After wandering for a bit he managed to track Aziraphale to an inn near the edge of the city.When he wandered inside, the first thing he noticed was the lack of people— Bethlehem was more crowded than normal because of the amount of visitors in for the census, but this inn seemed utterly empty.

He shuffled in and glanced around before spotting someone who looked like they might be the owner.“Hey, um, I’m looking for someone?” he said.

The man gave him a suspicious look.“We don’t have any more rooms,” he said.“They’ve all been bought for tonight.”

“I don’t want a room,” Crawley said.“I told you, I’m looking for someone.Aziraphale?”

The man squinted.Sighing heavily, Crawley summoned up a small bag of gold and jingled it in his palm.“Will this help?”

The man focused in on the gold in his hand, but before he could say anything a voice from behind said, “Crawley, is that you?”

Crawley turned, smiling charmingly.“He _llo_ , angel!”

Aziraphale wrung his hands, stepping a little closer.“Crawley, what the dickens are you doing here?”

“I was in the area,” Crawley replied, focusing his attention on the angel.

Aziraphale frowned disapprovingly.“In the area?” he repeated dubiously.“Crawley, I don’t think—“

“So what's going on, then?” Crawley asked, slinking a little closer.

Aziraphale frowned.“I’m not sure—“

“And what’s going on _here?_ ” Crawley continued, waving his hand to indicate the empty inn.

Aziraphale drew himself up.“I’ve rented out the place for a special guest,” he said.

Crawley raised an eyebrow.“They here yet, then?”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together.“Not yet.”

“I’ve turned away everyone asking for a room, Mr. Aziraphale,” the owner of the inn piped up, still apparently angling for the gold in Crawley’s hand.

Aziraphale looked absolutely stricken.“Oh.Oh, _oh_ dear.”

Crawley sighed, rolled his eyes.“Alright, angel, come on,” he said.“Whoever you’re expecting, I’ll help you find them.”

Aziraphale hesitated for just a moment.“I… don’t know if that’s the best idea,” he said slowly.

Crawley huffed.“I’m taking the night off of mischief, if it makes you feel any better,” he said.“No demonic wiling.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, studied him carefully.“Well, alright,” he said at length, apparently coming to the conclusion that Crawley was sincere.Which he was.

Mostly.

“I can’t tell you all the details,” Aziraphale said in a low voice, leaning in a bit.“Gabriel’d be terribly angry.But, well… I’m looking for a young lady here with her husband for the census, she’s going to have a baby that’s terribly important.”

“Important how?” Crawley asked curiously, but Aziraphale gave him a sharp look.“Alright, fine,” he grumbled.“Looking for a young lady, pregnant, and her husband.They’d probably be looking for a room, wouldn’t they?”

“That’s why I rented this whole place out!” Aziraphale exclaimed in distress.

Crawley raised both eyebrows and then glanced around for the owner of the inn.“Hey!” he called, catching him from walking out.“Has a young, pregnant woman come in looking for a room?”

“About an hour ago,” the owner replied.

“Oh, did she happen to mention where she was going?” Aziraphale pressed hopefully.

The owner hesitated, pressed his lips together.“I told her she could stay in the stable out back,” he finally said.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened.“Oh, dear!”He grabbed Crawley’s hand and tugged him outside before he could say a word, looking frantically back and forth for wherever the stable was.

“Angel, calm down,” Crawley said soothingly.He took the opportunity to squeeze his hand and then nudged him towards a small alley on the side of the inn.There was, conspicuously, a line of shepherds waiting to get in.“Is this mother and child the kind that would be receiving an adoring audience?” he asked wryly.

Aziraphale focused in on the shepherds and lit up.“Oh!Yes.I, er… that’s a bit why I lost track of things, honestly, I had to go over to the fields and let some people know about the birth— I’m running about like a chicken with my head cut off, you see, Heaven’s a bit understaffed—”

“Come on, then, angel, let’s get in line,” Crawley chuckled.He and Aziraphale miraculously sidled their way past the line of shepherds and stopped at the edge of the stable, unobserved.Inside was a young woman with her baby in a manger, and a man standing by the door talking to the shepherds with a frown on his face.

“That her, Aziraphale?” Crawley asked in a low voice, and Aziraphale nodded silently.When Crawley looked over Aziraphale was practically glowing with love, his eyes filled with tears as he gazed at the baby in the manger.“Alright, there?” Crawley asked, mildly alarmed.

“Oh, Crawley,” Aziraphale sighed, “I know you can’t see it, but… that baby, he’s surrounded by so much love.So small, and he’s already so _loved.”_

Crawley took a deep breath, let it out through his nose.“OK, so everything’s fine,” he murmured, and gave Aziraphale another sideways glance.He could tell the angel wasn’t going to want to leave, or get a drink like he had originally hoped.“I’ll get going, then?” Crawley said in a low voice, already edging away.

That got Aziraphale’s attention, and he looked away from the baby for just a moment.“Oh, thank you ever so much for your help, Crawley,” he said earnestly.“Do take care.”

Crawley cleared his throat.“Uh. Right.”He lifted his hand in a wave and then quickly walked off.He was almost out of the alley when he realized that he was still holding the small bag of gold, his unused bribe, in one hand.

Sighing, Crawley caught one of the passing shepherds by the shoulder.“Hey, listen, give this to the kid,” he instructed, plopping the gold into the shepherd’s hand.

The shepherd blinked, glanced over his shoulder at the stable.“Why?”

Crawley shrugged impatiently.“Uh, I don’t know.Investing in future financial security is always a wise move?Doesn’t matter.”He pushed past and stalked off.

And his head definitely _didn’t_ spin with the joyous love on Aziraphale’s face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **538 CE** ****

The dread Black Knight was a sworn enemy of King Arthur and his Round Table.Especially his nemesis was the noble Sir Aziraphale, who had fought valiantly and tirelessly against the chaos and disorder the Black Night fomented every time their paths crossed.

In short, the Black Knight would be caught dead before venturing into the very heart of Arthur’s lands, where peace and justice (temporarily) reigned.It was probably better, then, that the Black Knight, the dastardly villain, scourge of Camelot and enemy of everything light and good, was taking a night off.

Crowley swaggered into Camelot with nary an odd look or turned head, his usual black clothes exchanged for a festive red tunic under his silver chainmail.Around him citizens of Camelot celebrated the holidays, their happy celebrations filling the market he was wandering through.It reminded Crowley oddly of Rome, several centuries before, even though the view was quite different.There was something universal, about the way humans celebrated.Not that it would warm the heart of a demon, that would be ridiculous, but it was a bit comforting if nothing else.

And as sure as humanity’s draw to celebrate even at the darkest time of year was Aziraphale’s draw to the joy and knowledge and traditions they shared (often in edible or readable form). Crowley had been nearly certain he would be able to find the angel at the market, and he grinned in vindication as he spotted a familiar head of curly blond hair from across the street.He sidled up behind Aziraphale and murmured in his ear, “Enjoying the goodness of the season, oh Sir Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale didn’t even jump, just turning around with his eyebrows raised.“I do hope you aren’t planning on picking a fight,” he said disapprovingly.“I _was_ having a nice night off.”

Crowley grinned widely and slung an arm over Aziraphale’s shoulder.“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, angel.”

Aziraphale stumbled slightly before catching his weight, and he sniffed.“Crowley, are you drunk?” he asked suspiciously.

Crowley rolled his eyes.He had only had one drink before coming, he could hardly be described as _drunk._ “Of course not.”He gave Aziraphale’s shoulders one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go and leaning away from the pleasant warmth of his friend.“Oh, hey!” he exclaimed, poking Aziraphale’s arm.“I have something for you.Christmas present, or whatever.”

Aziraphale looked surprised.“You... do?” he replied, sounding somewhere between flattered and suspicious.

From a hidden pocket of air Crowley pulled out a sheathed sword, balancing it on the palms of his hands before offering it to Aziraphale.Aziraphale eyed him for just a moment before taking it, carefully drawing the blade from its sheath just slightly.

“Oh, my,” he murmured, testing the sword’s sharpness against the pad of his thumb.“This is... quite something.”

Crowley’s lip curled as he attempted to sneer.“That sword you had last time we fought was pathetic,” he said.“All chipped and rusty.I’d like a worthy opponent while I’m fomenting evil, thanks.”

Aziraphale looked up at him through his eyelashes, smiling shyly.“Thank you, Crowley,” he said sincerely, and then he bit his lip.“I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you, I’m sorry.”

Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets and puffed his cheeks out, glaring up at the sky.“No big deal.I don’t care.”He wrinkled his nose.“Uh, consider it a bribe.To sway you to consider some sort of arrangement with me.”

Aziraphale made a face at him.“Kind gift aside, I will not consider any sort of arrangement,” he said primly, and then smiled.“This is quite nice, though.”He hefted the sword slightly before attaching the sheath to his belt.“Crowley,” he started tentatively, “Would you like to—“

Before he could finish a boy ran up, a boy Crowley recognized as Aziraphale’s page.“Sir Aziraphale, have you—“ he gasped, and then focused on Crowley and yelped.“The Black Knight!”

Crowley blinked in surprise, and then realized he had forgotten to cover his eyes.They _were_ rather distinctive.

Aziraphale’s page ducked behind him, crying, “Fight him, Sir Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together and then drew his new sword.“Terribly sorry about this, old boy,” he murmured, and then shouted, “Foul fiend, deceiving me!”Crowley had just enough time to miracle a sword of his own before Aziraphale struck, their blades clashing in the air.The citizens of Camelot around them scattered, giving them enough space to duel, swords flashing in the firelight and ringing out with each strike.Aziraphale’s blade caught against Crowley’s and they pressed close, each pushing against each other.

“Thanks for the sword,” Aziraphale said through gritted teeth, and from any other swordsman it would have been a triumphant taunt, but from Aziraphale it was genuine gratitude.

“Sure,” Crowley hissed in reply, his muscles straining.He managed to catch Aziraphale’s blade and shoved him back.Aziraphale stumbled a few steps and Crowley quickly retreated.“We’ll meet again!” he shouted, giving his best evil cackle, and then ran off before he or Aziraphale would be forced to discorporate each other.

“Happy Christmas!” Aziraphale called after him.

Crowley grinned.

* * *

**1801 CE**

Crowley quite liked Aziraphale’s new bookshop.Not for the books in it, of course— he hadn’t read in public in centuries, and he wasn’t about to start— but because it made Aziraphale so _available_.

Sure, it would be odd if Crowley dropped by _too_ often, and he rarely hung around more than a few hours before Aziraphale hinted unsubtly that he ought to leave, but it was... nice to know where to find his angel.

 _Not_ that Aziraphale was his.Not that he _could_ be.

Crowley strolled through Soho, his gloved hands tucked in his pockets and his coat collar turned up.Around him the lamps were just getting lit, church bells chimed in the distance, and snow flurried down from above.Crowley shivered slightly in the cold air and quickened his step when he caught sight of Aziraphale’s bookshop ahead, warm golden light spilling out from the windows.He imagined Aziraphale’s back room would be perfectly warm, bright and quiet and cozy, and hopefully Aziraphale would let him stay long enough for some heat to soak into his old bones.

Sure enough, when Crowley stepped into the shop he was met with a wave of warm air and the faint sound of a fire crackling.“Hey, angel!” he called with a grin, and a moment later Aziraphale shouted from somewhere in the back, “Do make yourself at home, Crowley!”

Crowley pulled off his gloves and scarf and hung his coat on the rack before sidling into the back room.Aziraphale was sitting in his armchair, his little reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose and a thick book open in his lap.“Hello, my dear,” he said with a welcoming smile.“Happy Christmas.”

“Yeah, you too,” Crowley drawled, flopping down onto the couch.

“It’s been a while,” Aziraphale said, going so far as to take off his glasses, although he didn’t close his book.

“Since June,” Crowley agreed.Six months wasn’t really that long, in the face of several thousand years, but seeing each other more often made it _seem_ longer. 

“Ah, yes,” Aziraphale murmured.He gave Crowley a hopeful look.“Would you like a drink?” he asked, and Crowley grinned slightly.It seemed like it was one of the nights Aziraphale wouldn’t be cagey and nervous about having him around.He must be in the Christmas spirit.

“What do you have?” Crowley asked, heaving himself up again to go look in Aziraphale’s alcohol supply.

“I have some nice champagne, if you’d like?” Aziraphale called.“Or perhaps you’d like something stronger?”

Crowley shifted a few bottles around in the cupboard before settling on a bottle of rum.He brought it out with two glasses, and poured for the both of them before retaking his seat on the couch.Aziraphale remained in his armchair and sipped at his drink.

They sat in companionable silence for a little while, Crowley soaking in the warmth from the fire and Aziraphale absently paging through his book.When Crowley had almost finished his first glass, and had enough alcohol in him to be brave, he cleared his throat.“Got you a Christmas present, angel,” he said gruffly.

Aziraphale looked up with a smile, and this time he did close his book.“Oh?I actually have something for you, too.”

Crowley grinned.“Give it here, then.”

Aziraphale pouted.“You don’t want to wait until Christmas morning?”

Crowley calculated the time— that was two days away, it’d probably be too soon to come back to the bookshop.Too risky, in terms of observation, and too pushy in terms of how often Aziraphale would want to see him.“Patience is a virtue, angel, which means I have absolutely zero,” he settled on.

Aziraphale huffed.“We both know _that’s_ not true,” he said, but got up from his chair anyway and returned a moment later with a small package wrapped in paper.“Here you go,” he said, handing the package to Crowley.Crowley quickly unwrapped it to find a woolen scarf.“I know winters are hard for you,” Aziraphale said tentatively.“I thought keeping warm might make it a little more… bearable.”

Crowley stared down at the scarf in his hands, his throat tight.“Thanks,” he finally said, and then rummaged around in his pocket until he found where he had stashed Aziraphale’s gift.“Uh, here,” he said, thrusting it vaguely in his friend’s direction without looking.

Aziraphale took it from his hands, and paper rustled before Aziraphale gasped.“Crowley!” he exclaimed.“Is this…?”

Crowley looked up to find Aziraphale holding the small tin of tea he had unwrapped, his eyes shining.“The same kind as that time in Sri Lanka?” Crowley filled in.“Yeah.”

“I haven’t been able to find anything close _anywhere,”_ Aziraphale murmured.“Crowley, this must have cost a fortune to import!Not to mention, I can’t imagine how you found it!”

Crowley shrugged, pouring himself another glass of rum, more to do something with his hands than of a particular desire to drink.“It’s not like money is that important to me,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale suddenly sat beside him on the couch, and Crowley just barely avoided jumping.“Thank you ever so much,” Aziraphale said softly, touching his shoulder for just a moment.“This really does mean _so_ much, my dear.”

Crowley swallowed hard, took a gulp of his drink and tried his absolute hardest to stay cool.“Yeah.Well.Ngh, um, I mean, thanks for the scarf.Also.Yeah.”

Aziraphale beamed at him, gave his shoulder one last pat before moving back to his armchair and pouring himself another glass.

Crowley tried not to glow with satisfaction too obviously.His shoulder felt warm for the rest of the night.

* * *

**2018 CE**

The last Christmas before Armageddon had a tense, almost desperate air to it.

By mutual agreement, Crowley and Aziraphale had decided to stay at the Dowling estate for the holidays, despite the fact that they had both been given the week off.Aziraphale had tried his hand at growing poinsettias in the garden for the occasion, and Crowley didn’t have the heart to tell him that his miracles were the only reason they were still alive.Anyway, she had her hands full with Warlock— the regular cook had taken advantage of the week of vacation, so it was up to Crowley to cook most of Warlock’s meals.

She was doing so one evening, trying not to completely bungle grilled cheese while applying liberal miracles to prevent it all from catching on fire, when Aziraphale clumped into the kitchen in his Brother Francis guise.

“Hi, Brother Francis!” Warlock exclaimed from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter doodling on the inside of a red and green colored card.He had been surly the last few months, as he got closer to coming into his birthright, but being off school for Christmas had put him in an exceedingly good mood.

“Hello, young master Warlock,” Aziraphale said with a toothy smile.He set a potted poinsettia down on the counter by Crowley’s elbow.“For you, Ms. Ashtoreth,” he said in a softer voice.

Crowley gave him a glance, and nudged the poinsettia out of the way so she wouldn’t accidentally elbow it off the counter.“Those are poisonous, you know,” she said with a sharp grin.

Aziraphale sniffed, sounding much more like himself than Brother Francis.“Then don’t go chewing on it,” he said.

“Brother Francis, don’t move,” Warlock ordered, jumping down from his perch and pointing.“I have a present for you!”With that he ran off, his feet pattering on the floor.

“But Christmas isn’t until tomorrow,” Aziraphale said, puzzled and dropping his fake accent.

Crowley shrugged.“His parents are taking him to that political Christmas party all day, I think,” she said, and then cursed under her breath as the grilled cheese in the pan in front of her began to smoke worryingly.

“Oh, let me,” Aziraphale said fussily, gently nudging her out of the way and taking over Warlock’s dinner.

“You know how to cook?” Crowley said in surprise, even as she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

Aziraphale gave her an arch look.“Unlike you, some of us must subsist on more than a miracled coffee once a month,” he said.

Crowley opened her mouth to retort, but before she could get a word in edgewise Warlock ran back in.“Here,” he said, shoving a clumsily-wrapped present into Aziraphale’s arm.Aziraphale let Crowley step back in front of the stove before he focused on the package.

“Ah, thank you, master Warlock,” he said with a smile.“I’m so glad you’re encouraging the generous and giving season of the holidays.Oh, new gardening gloves!”

Crowley smiled slightly, hidden.It had been Warlock’s idea to get gardening gloves for Aziraphale, but her’s to get them patterned in bright orange and purple stripes.

“It’s so the plants can see you coming,” Warlock told Aziraphale with a serious expression.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said again, a laugh in his voice.

“Nanny, I have a gift for you too,” Warlock said unexpectedly, and Crowley glanced over her shoulder to find him holding out another wrapped present.

“Oh?” Crowley asked.She turned off the stove and scraped the slightly singed grilled cheese onto a plate before brushing off her hands and taking the gift.

“I wrapped it in the most depressing news stories I could find,” Warlock said with a proud smile, and Crowley stifled a snort.

“That’s my little hellion.”She unwrapped it to find a new pair of sunglasses, cat’s eyed and bedazzled.She grinned and quickly put them on, making sure her eyes were closed so Warlock couldn’t see her pupils.

“They look great!” Warlock said with a mischievous grin, giving her two thumbs up before retreating with his dinner.

“That’s certainly a look,” Aziraphale said, stifling a laugh.

Crowley let the glasses slide down her nose just enough so she could wink at him.“It sure is.”She snapped her fingers, and a present appeared in her hand.“Got you this, by the way.”

Aziraphale’s face fell.“Oh, oh dear,” he said.“I didn’t get you anything, I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” Crowley promised with a smirk, insistently pushing the present his way.“Here.”

Aziraphale took it, weighing it in his hand.“Very book-shaped,” he said, pleased.Crowley tried to suppress her smirk as he pulled the wrapping paper off eagerly, and then read the title.“ _A Survivalist’s Guide to Surviving the Apocalypse._ Crowley, that’s not funny,” he said.

“It’s a little funny,” Crowley replied, rocking back on her heels.

Aziraphale’s lips twisted in a way that indicated he agreed, but didn’t want to say so.“I suppose,” he finally said doubtfully.

Crowley sighed and sobered, taking off her sunglasses so she could look Aziraphale in the eye.“Angel, I… I think we both know that this might very well be our last Christmas.Maybe _the_ last Christmas,” she said quietly, looking down.“But… I’m really glad I get to spend it with you.”

Aziraphale’s expression softened slightly, and he took Crowley’s hand, lacing their fingers together.Crowley exhaled slowly, looking down at their clasped hands, and for the first time in a long while felt like she really _understood._

“I feel the same, my dear,” Aziraphale said quietly, and Crowley knew he really did.

* * *

**2019 CE**

Crowley had had _big_ plans for after the Apocalypse.

If they survived, he had promised himself, he’d come clean to Aziraphale about everything.About how he felt, how he’d felt for so long, what he wanted, and what he thought (or at least hoped, in his heart of blackened hearts) Aziraphale felt and wanted.He’d propose a change to their relationship, a New Arrangement, provided that was what Aziraphale wanted, and then they’d live happily ever after.

And that had actually, actually happened— mostly.Crowley hadn’t been able to say _those_ words, not quite yet. _That_ four letter word, the L-one, didn’t come easily.But now he and Aziraphale had a new kind of an Arrangement, a more complete Understanding.When they went out for dinner or to see a show, they both freely called them dates.Sometimes Aziraphale even held Crowley’s hand, and once he had even kissed Crowley on the cheek (Crowley had worried for a moment he might discorporate).

But they hadn’t done _everything_ Crowley had planned for the future, in all his pining daydreams.Which brought them to Christmas, and driving together to the south coast on Christmas Eve.

“Crowley, the traffic is— horrid!” Aziraphale said, interrupting himself to _eep_ and clutch at the door.“Please slow down!”

Crowley grinned sharply, theatrically revving the engine of his beloved car even as he did take it down a notch or two.“Don’t you want to get there, angel?”

“Of course, but not if we— _oh_ look out for that car!— not if we get discorporated!” Aziraphale retorted.

Crowley wrenched the wheel and took them off the motorway and onto a slightly less busy road.“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Aziraphale said, giving Crowley a fondly suspicious look.“You’re being awfully cagey.”

“I told you, it’s your Christmas present,” Crowley said evasively.

“Yes, you did say,” Aziraphale agreed.He fiddled with the radio before settling on a channel he liked, and they drove for a while accompanied only by Queen’s rendition of _Silent Night._ Finally, after some struggling to remember his mental directions, Crowley turned them into the driveway of a small cottage in a small village and parked the car.

“Where are we?” Aziraphale asked curiously, getting out of the car.

“Generally, the South Downs,” Crowley replied, getting out as well and leaning a little nervously against the driver’s side door.“Can’t remember the exact town, I’ve visited a bunch.”

"Whatever for?” Aziraphale asked, neatly folding his hands in front of himself and faced Crowley.

Crowley took a deep breath, licked his dry lips (and tasted Aziraphale’s cologne and the crepes he had eaten for lunch on the air).It was just beginning to snow, and Crowley shivered slightly in the cold.“Looking for a house,” he said finally.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Crowley held up a hand.“Please… please let me finish,” he said quickly.“Or else I— I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course, dearest, go ahead,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley took another deep breath to steady himself, bracing one hand on the hood of his car.“I’ve been looking for a house,” he said.“I know you and I, we kind of have a thing?That we don’t really talk about much?We just understand each other.And I think, I think we’re on the same page about that _thing,_ so I was thinking, we live apart right now, but we basically spend most of our time together, so why not just live in the same place?It’d be easier, I mean.And we don’t even have to live here, or live together at all, if you don’t want, I just— I thought, I know you don’t like my flat, and there’s not a ton of room in your shop for my plants, so maybe we could start new?A new place, for both of us?But again, I completely understand if—”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale finally interrupted.He stepped closer, cupped Crowley’s face in his hands.“My dearest, lovely fiend,” he said in a soft, tender voice, his eyes shining with unmistakable _love_.“I would love nothing more than to move in with you.”

“Really?” Crowley croaked, a bit surprised.Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically.“Nothing more in the world,” he promised, and then inched a little closer.“Crowley, darling, could I… would you mind if I kissed you?”

Crowley shook his head, leaned in.

And then he and Aziraphale were kissing in the gently falling snow in front of their new house, and it was like every horrible, cheesy cliche in the world, and Crowley _loved_ it.

They were both blushing when they finally parted.“I love you, angel,” Crowley said in a slightly strangled voice, flushing up to his ears.“Happy Christmas.”

Aziraphale beamed, and he was the most beautiful person Crowley had ever seen. “Happy Christmas, Crowley,” he whispered in reply.“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i know i probably got some history facts(tm) wrooooong but it's ok because it's fanfic. Also the idea that Aziraphale accidentally kept Mary and Joseph out of a whole inn comes from [Neil](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/188009708391/hey-i-know-this-is-short-notice-but-could-you))
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! I'm [here](https://asideofourown.tumblr.com/) if that's something you're into


End file.
